Light Blind
by chocolate quente
Summary: Misa estava no alto da torre de transmissão Sakura TV, em uma parte de acesso restrito. Sozinha.


**Gênero: **Drama/Angst.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note é uma obra original de Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, sou apenas uma fangirl sem vida social que usa isso como pretexto para um hobby – oi – e estou muito bem assim; obrigada.

-x-

_Eu queria ser aquela, aquela garota especial. Eu estou vivendo uma adolescência medíocre. Todo mundo tem alguém para confiar, menos eu. Eu sonhei que eu era você , eu sonhei que o seu ego havia morrido. Pena de quem te ama mais do que eu. Eu sei que você mentiu._

**Light blind.**

Ah! Como ela desejava que ele estivesse ali, para conforta-la. Quando ele a abraçava ela se sentia tão segura. Era como se nada mais importasse, porque ela sabia que ficaria tudo bem; que ele estaria ali com ela – por ela.

Porque quando estava com Light ela sentia completa. Como se sua vida tivesse algum propósito – cujo valia a pena viver. Era perfeitamente feliz ao lado dele. E quando Misa estava com ele, era como se nada pudesse tirar-lhe essa felicidade; era como se fosse _imortal_.

E Light uma vez havia prometido que eles ficariam juntos para sempre – ela mantinha essa promessa sempre em mente.

Infelizmente o "para sempre" não durou muito tempo.

Misa acreditava na bondade de Light. E acreditava que todo esse papo de Kira e de "Novo Mundo" era um bem maior. Mesmo tirando vida de pessoas, Misa não perdia muito tempo pensando em como era possível fazer o bem desse modo, mas, como Light sempre comentava, ela não conseguiria entender e só precisava continuar fazendo o que tinha que fazer: limpar a podridão deste mundo e criar um novo. Era isso que Light almejava e era isso que Misa fazia sem questionar.

E agora ela reconhecia que era tudo uma mentira.

Não haveria um "para sempre" como ele havia prometido.

E construir um "Novo Mundo" não valia a pena.

E muito menos estava feliz tentando.

Isso a deixou irritada por um período mais curto do que deveria, pois sabia que essas mentiras significavam que ele se importava. Significava que Light importava com Misa a ponto de mentir para protege-la.

Suspirou, aproximando-se do parapeito. Agora com o cair da noite, observava a cidade ainda escura, salva pelas luzes de poucas casas e lojas.

Ela podia ver a cidade ficando cada vez mais iluminada. Realmente iluminada. Afinal, era Tokyo. Apesar disso, sentia como se todas aquelas luzes fossem se apagar no segundo que descesse daquela torre.

O que acontece quando todas as luzes se apagam?

Porque mesmo que em na escuridão, é possível enxergar uma luz, um brilho. Misa tinha certeza disso. Mesmo que o brilho fosse fraco e pouco significativo comparado ao que era, ou deveria ser; ainda estaria lá. Sempre estaria lá, em algum lugar. Qualquer lugar.

Misa procurava por esse brilho como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse salva-la agora. E por mais que tentasse, não conseguia enxerga-lo.

"Não consigo ver".

Ela estava com medo. Com medo da escuridão e com medo do que aconteceria se fracassasse em sua busca.

"É muito escuro".

Sentou-se na beira daquilo que parecia ser uma espécie de sacada e escondeu seu rosto com as mãos, meneando a cabeça.

"É inútil".

Suas esperanças haviam morrido.

Misa chorou.

Não sabia para onde ir ou que faria agora. Precisava de forças. Precisava de Light. Olhou para cima, como se procurasse por ele. Suspirou, observando o brilho das estrelas.

Quando pequena, lembrou-se, acreditava que o brilho das estrelas só poderia ficar cada vez mais forte.

Mas ao que tudo indicava agora, era apenas outra mentira.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos.

Seu rosto agora assumira um semblante sério, decidido. Apesar dos olhos estarem ainda vermelhos e um pouco inchados, agora eles acompanhavam seus lábios, esboçando um sorriso. Secou seus olhos.

Não havia mais motivo para sofrer. Logo estaria com Light novamente.

"_Almas Gêmeas nunca morrem_". Não achava justo que estivessem separados.

Uma leve brisa passou. Sentiu seu corpo mais leve e sorriu tristemente, observando a cidade parcialmente iluminada por uma ultima vez.

Misa fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e então jogou todo o peso de seu corpo para frente, sendo engolida pela escuridão que tanto temia há pouco tempo atrás. Não se importava com isso agora, pois acreditava que lá seria o único lugar onde pudesse encontrar o brilho que tanto procurava.

(...)

Misa nunca encontraria o pequeno brilho, por mais que tentasse. Não que ele também tivesse se apagado, mas porque ela esteve vendada o tempo inteiro.

-x-

**N/a:** Não quero nem comentar sobre essa fanfic. Faz tanto tempo que to tentando postar, mas ficava com preguiça de fazer uma geral que... sei lá. Mas se você quiser comentar, ou mandar um oi para os seus parentes do nordeste é só clicar em "review this story" e... -N. Mas se voce ler até o final, manda review, né.

Ah, é, quase ia esquecendo de falar que o trecho lá em cima é da musica "Angels Fuck" do Jack Off Jill – apesar de particularmente achar "Rabbiteen" mais _Misa_, rs.


End file.
